


Three Tequila (Naughty Schoolgirl Overdub)

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things more fun to hold than your liquor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Tequila (Naughty Schoolgirl Overdub)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Tequila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774149) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



It was really all Ron and Harry’s fault when she thought about it, which she’d done quite a bit over the weeks they’d been gone. Not that she’d really protested or complained, she always enjoyed spending time in the company of Remus and Sirius and the thought of doing so without Ron and Harry’s posturing made the idea that much more appealing.

Not that she let on. They were, after all, boys.

But Ron and Harry were the furthest things from her mind, other than a quick thank you for being gone by the time Sirius proposed changing the rules.

“I don’t know about you, love, but I’m damned tired of Remus having all the fun.”

“And having _had_ all the fun,” she agreed.

“So what say we make him see what it’s like having been dead and in prison.”

“Whether a real one or one of our own making?”

Sirius nodded and grinned deliciously. “Exactly.”

She tapped her glass against his and downed the shot before his had even gotten to his lips. Sirius smiled and she smiled and Remus, completely unsuspecting, had slowly made his way back to the table.

Several drinks later, Remus left again, ostensibly to put something on the jukebox, but she was somewhat suspicious that it was more to get away from the smell of tequila. She watched him go, then, shimmying slightly, got up and slipped very slowly into Sirius’s lap.

“Oi,” he’d breathed, sliding his hand under the shirt that ended bare inches below her breast.

“I don’t think Ron would approve.”

Hermione barely gave him a glance, sniffing indignance and the warm scent of Sirius. “Ron’s off with Harry in America. Trying to get the Americans to play more Quidditch.” She kept going, emphasizing her argument with a determined wiggle that provoked the exact response she’d desired. “Besides, Ron’s never known how to give a pretty girl the brush off.”

“Besides,” Sirius’s voice was slightly strained as he reached around Hermione and grabbed the bottle of tequila, “our game isn’t done yet.” He poured two more shots, his hand resting just under the curve of her breast. “Hermione, love, tell us what you’ve never done.”

Her eyes held Remus’s, full of promise and desire. “I’ve never had sex with a werewolf.”

She salted Sirius’s wrists, licked it, and downed the tequila. She felt both of them watching her, especially as she grabbed another lemon wedge and sucked on it.

“Shut up, Sirius.”

Sirius managed to look offended as he slid his thumb over her nipple, his eyes full of questions that had nothing to do with Remus’s outburst. “I didn’t even say anything yet, Moony.”

She watched him shift in his seat, one hand beneath the table as the other curled around his unspent glass. “Well, you were going to.”

“Of course he was going to. It’s his turn.” She smiled slyly, leaning forward just enough to remind him of the promise of cleavage that showed at the low-cut neckline of her t-shirt. “How come you didn’t drink, Professor?”

His eyes darkened and she could almost see his brain throw a fantasy at him, though he dodged it neatly. “Romania, nineteen eighty-nine.”

“Mmm.” She nodded and turned to Sirius, compelled to lean in at the obvious jealousy that sparked his eyes. He licked her lips, tracing salt, then slipped his tongue inside, hand fully curved around her breast, the other sliding higher on her knee. She wriggled a bit closer and deepened the kiss as Sirius nearly groaned, his fingers tightening on her leg.

“Excuse me,” Remus banged the shot glass on the table, breaking the kiss, and nearly breaking the glass. “That’s my…Sirius you’re mauling there, Ms. Granger.”

She giggled, snuggling closer, not bothering to correct him that if anyone was mauling, it was Sirius. She was just…complying.

“Is that a hint of jealousy from Mr. Moony?” Sirius picked up his glass and tilted it toward Remus. “He’s never jealous.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously and licked her lips, watching both men watch her.

Remus’s voice grumbled. “Your turn, Sirius.”

“I have never had a threesome.”

Hermione sighed and watched him drink, admiring the line of his throat as he swallowed. She didn’t bother looking at Remus; she sure that he’d done that and more. It took her a moment to realize they were both staring at her. “What?”

“Hermione?”

Remus’s voice made her shiver, her spine straightening as she looked at him. Her glance was defensive and she nearly bit her lip before answering, catching herself at the last moment. “Harry, Ron and I…” She paused and licked her lips, remembering, then shook her head, remembering that, while Americans didn’t like Quidditch, there were certainly plenty of groupies that were no doubt very happily at both boys’ beck and call. “Well, we do everything together!” Her voice resumed its normal tone and she shrugged. “It’s only to be expected.”

Remus laughed and Sirius shrugged, his hand sliding lower, back onto her knee. His eyes were on Remus now, and she felt herself slightly forgotten. “No need to get shirty, I guess. Harry’s just less of a prude than James was, eh, Remus?”

“He wasn’t a prude. He just didn’t fancy you.”

Sirius stiffened in all the wrong ways, nearly dislodging Hermione from his lap as she glared at Remus. “What’s that supposed to mean? Because there’s no. No. No way in hell you and James…”

Remus burst into laughter and Sirius slumped back into his chair, his eyes still burning. “No. But I had you going there for a moment, eh?”

“Very funny.”

Remus shifted again in his chair, leaning across the short distance to suck Sirius’s full lower lip into his mouth. Heat seemed to emanate from them as they tasted each other, spilling down onto Hermione’s breasts and lap as they deepened the kiss. When he spoke, his voice was husky. “I learned from the best.”

Hermione focused on him, watching as his body became aware of her stare, of her. She was staring at Sirius as well, biding reactions, her own breathing slightly labored. She felt his gaze shift down then back up then back down again.

“You’re not wearing a bra.”

She flushed, ignoring Sirius’s admonishment, too caught up in the thought of his mouth proving the statement rather than saying it. Teeth and tongue through the thin fabric of her shirt, hands sliding up her legs and thighs, meeting Sirius’s…

“Git.”

She focused just in time to see them kiss again, heat this time nearly visible, shimmering around them. Remus rested a hand on her leg as he wrapped the other in Sirius’s hair and she bit her lip to hide the groan just as they broke it off.

She was panting when they split, Remus barely pulling away. She leaned forward, lips parted and wet, her voice barely recognizable. She was almost sure she intended to mean the game when she licked her lips again. “Your turn, Professor.”

His kiss was exactly what she’d expected and more. He cupped the back of her head like Ron always did, but his fingers managed to *not* find every snag in her hair. He threaded through it like it was silk as his tongue slipped into her mouth, across her tongue as if he coveted it, licking and sucking the taste of her from her willing flesh. Her muscles tightened and she slipped slightly forward on Sirius’s lap, not at all surprised by the brush of his erection against her thigh.

He coughed somewhere a million miles away and Remus broke the kiss, leaving her sucking in air that still tasted of him. “Your turn in the _game_.”

Remus kept staring at her, keeping her from breathing, as he lifted the shot glass. “I’ve never slept with one of my students. Or former students.”

Her money was on the table practically before she was on her feet. Sirius made a soft sound as she wrenched the heat and feel of her out of his grasp. Her pulse was pounding in her ears, through her body. She felt alive and warm and wet. “Let’s go, then.”

“Slow down.” Her eyes widened as she looked up at Remus and she almost smiled, willing to offer him slow as long as they got somewhere private quickly. “You’re both too drunk to Apparate. We have to find a Floo.”

“You could just do a sobering charm,” she challenged.

“He could,” Sirius drawled the words, finishing the last of his drink as he followed them toward the door. “But he’s afraid you’ll back out if you sober up.” He grinned as Remus flushed, winking at Hermione. “A hit, a palpable hit!”

“I didn’t know you could quote Shakespeare.” She linked her arms through both of theirs, pulling them closer to her, breasts casually brushing their arms.

“I’m not completely ignorant, you know.”

“Not completely, just mostly.” Remus patted Hermione’s hand as they walked outside. He was still breathing oddly; his slightly altered pace letting her know he was still aroused, though she could sense him pulling away. As soon as they were out of sight of the pub, he pulled out his wand and cast a sobering charm on them all. “Now that we’re all ourselves again, we’ll see you home, Hermione. And never speak of this again.”

She disengaged from Sirius’s arm and rested her hands on her hips just enough to be petulant. Her tongue, however, told a different story as she stroked it across her lips, her gaze slipping down to his obvious erection before meeting his eyes again. Her lower lip slid out slowly, full and wet. “So you don’t want me?” She lowered her lashes, watching him through the hazy black as she bit the corner of her lower lip.

“Course he wants you,” Sirius assured her, reaching out to ease her lip from between her teeth. “He’s just having an attack of conscience. It’ll have passed by the time we get back to the flat.”

She raised her eyes and smiled knowingly, mischievously. Her hand stroked Remus’s cock, squeezing the hard flesh once before she stepped away. “I’ll be waiting.”

Remus looked a mixture of aroused and astonished as she smiled, sure she looked like the Chesire Cat, wondering vaguely if her smile would linger as she Disapparated. The flat was dark and murky, but she didn’t use any lights to make her way to the bedroom. She lit the few candles around the room with a quick flash of her wand then sank onto the bed, her body alive with anticipation.

A quick flash of Ron and Harry went through her head and she shook it off, stretching out onto the mattress then curling her legs slightly under her, her fingers slipping beneath her skirt. “Some things,” she whispered to herself, wishing she could still taste the tequila on her tongue, “are worth doing. And this,” she pressed her fingers to her damp knickers, closing her eyes at the sensation, “is worth doing well.”

The telltale crack of Apparation sounded and she pressed her legs together, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She heard the question in Remus’s voice and nearly smiled. “I guess she got cold feet.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Sirius’s voice held a laugh. “Care to make a wager?”

“I’m in here.”

She watched them watch her as they walked in, watched the desire flare back to life in both sets of eyes. Remus stopped and started to shake his head. “Hermione…”

“I had a crush on you in third year, you know, but I assumed you were gay.” Her quick glance at his crotch let him know she no longer thought anything of the sort.

“Oh, no. He just likes sex.” Sirius assured her. “He’s not too particular about how he gets it.”

“You’re right, I suppose.” Remus barely glanced at Hermione, his eyes flickering over her nervously despite the ease of his banter. “I let you get a leg over, didn’t I?”

“Oi! Best thing to happen to you, I am.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head, slightly impatient but curious all the same. “Why’s he talking like Yoda?”

Remus smiled and laughed and explained, his voice taking on his lecturing tone. Hermione pressed her legs together again, fingers hard against her clit, her eyes closed. She didn’t open them again until she felt weight sink onto the bed. Remus was sitting in front of her, his eyes on her and Sirius both as he sat down beside her. “As much as I’m sure Hermione is turned on by your lecturing, _Professor_ ,” he paused slightly and smiled, his eyes catching hers to let her know he knew to some extent that he was telling the truth. “We have better things to do tonight than discuss 25-year-old movies about house-elves.”

Hermione watched a look flash over Remus’s face, then forgot it as Sirius leaned into her, stroking her lips gently with his tongue. Her mouth opened and invited him in, pulling him deeper as she wrapped her tongue around his, one hand threading through his dark hair as the other slipped from between her legs and settled on the warmth of Remus’s.

She lost herself in the kiss, in the feel of Sirius’s body pressed against hers with intent as opposed to the brushes of curiosity from before. Tasting him on her tongue offered her the slick thickness of tequila again, the tang of lemon and the warm taste of Remus that made her wonder what they’d gotten up to in the alleyway after she’d left them.

The thought brought her out of the kiss and she broke it breathlessly, smiling wickedly as she turned toward Remus, her own intent clear in her eyes. “I’ve been a very naughty girl, Professor.” She was on her knees, her skirt barely brushing the bottom of her arse. “And I think you ought to do something about that.”

“Yes.” Sirius’s voice was strident, nearly as hard as his cock had been pressed against her. “You really, really should.”

Her hands gripped Remus’s thighs as she leaned into him. Her lips parted as she felt his breath shake against her skin, then his mouth was on hers, his tongue thrusting hard inside her. Her nails dug into his skin through his thin slacks, and she moaned hotly as he growled and grabbed her arse, her skirt forgotten as his fingers rubbed the equally thin cotton of her knickers.

“Oh,” She sighed against his mouth, kissing him again before pulling back, his hands still on her. “Oh, my.”

“You can see why I keep him around, even though he’s such a lot of trouble.”

Hermione nodded, though she barely heard them, her gaze unfocused until she shook her head, watching as Remus replied, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. She opened her mouth to speak, turning toward Sirius just in time to see him do the same. Sleek, damp skin met her gaze as her brain finally kicked into gear, catching Sirius’s warm voice pour out her name.

She flushed and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in one fluid movement. Her nipples ached, the feeling subsiding as Remus’s finger moved over one, replaced by something deeper and harder as his mouth closed over the right one. She moaned, her back arching, her body fitting easily in Sirius’s embrace.

One of Sirius’s hands curved around her bare back to support her, the other settling on her stomach as he explored her mouth in infinite detail. Remus’s lips and teeth and tongue nipped and licked and sucked at her breasts, one after the other until she was throbbing from need, then he trailed a slow, hungry succession down her stomach.

Sirius’s hand slipped beneath her skirt, pushing it down her body as he left her lips to find the curve of her neck, to mark her gently with soft suction. Remus’s hands replaced his, easing her skirt and knickers off of her as Sirius let his slide up her stomach to cup her breasts, his palms warm against her hardened nipples.

Remus’s mouth licked across her stomach and she moaned just as Sirius found her lips again. Her hands reached out, tugging gently and demandingly at the gray-tinged strands of Remus’s hair, her mouth wrapped around sounds of pleasure as he whispered hungry endearments to encourage her. Slowly, Remus slid away from her, fingers and tongue weaving patterns on her skin until he was gone, replaced by the sound of fabric and flesh.

Sirius’s hands slipped to her waist and guided her up, ignoring her whimper as he turned her. He lay back further against the pillows, watching her as she focused her entire attention on him. She let her fingers glide over his chest, finding his nipples, rolling them under her thumb before lowering her head and licking them slowly, deliberately, as her hands explored his abdomen, resting on the waistband of his trousers before finally giving in to his body’s pleading thrusts and undoing the buttons.

Suddenly Remus was behind her, his mouth on her neck and shoulders, feathering soft kisses over her skin before his stubble heightened the sensation, scraping across her flesh as his mouth met Sirius’s above her. Slowly, he sank behind her, his tongue on her spine, weaving amongst the vertebrae as his hands caught her hips, his cock pressed against her arse. One hand slid around her waist, fingers gentle against her stomach and she giggled, the sound sending a ripple through Sirius.

“Ticklish people make the best lovers,” Sirius rasped.

“How do you know?” Remus asked lightly, his fingers parting the damp flesh between Hermione’s thighs. She moaned hotly and thrust down against him, wet skin against his warm hand.

“You’re ticklish,” Sirius kissed Hermione softly then pulled back as Remus agreed. “Daft bastard.” He was about to continue, to kiss Hermione again when her hand slipped beneath his jeans and freed his cock, the rough shock of the cool air wrenching a gasp from him.

“Sirius,” Remus groaned hoarsely from behind Hermione. His momentary distraction caused his fingers to still and she smiled up at Sirius, watching him watching Remus. She carefully slid one finger across the slit of Sirius’s cock then lifted it to her lips, darting her tongue out to taste him. Sirius’s groan was almost washed out by Remus’s, both swimming in her ears as she shifted in Remus’s light grip and bent forward, swirling her tongue around the head of the thick flesh before taking it eagerly into her mouth.

Remus’s body shook behind her as he nudged her legs apart, his cock sliding slowly inside her. Her muscles tightened around him and she thrust backwards, the sudden slap on her arse stilling her but doing nothing to ease her arousal. “Wait.”

She remained still, tempted slightly to move to see how he would react, but soon lost herself in the thick heat of Sirius’s cock sliding against her lips and tongue. His body was rigid, tight and hard as his fingers wove into her hair. She closed her eyes as he tugged gently, threading through it with shaky fingers that caught in the damp curls. Her hand reached out, brushing his taut thigh, and she pulled back, her body constricting around Remus’s cock. “I’m done waiting.”

“Hermione…” Sirius’s voice shook nearly as much as his hand as he guided her back down toward his cock. “Please.”

She smiled slyly, letting him lower her head, then moved further, taking one of his balls into her mouth and sucking on the tender flesh. His body jerked and he moaned, nearly coming off the bed as she wrapped her lips around the other, applying more pressure. His voice echoed in her ears as she licked his perineum then the underside of his cock, moving slowly along the length, waiting until he was begging before taking him back into her mouth.

Remus’s body moved in tandem with hers, his strokes echoing the movement of her mouth. She moaned and they all trembled, Sirius’s low groan dissolving into a hoarse, guttural cry as he came deep in her throat. She swallowed hard, tears building in the corners of her eyes as he pulled away from her, brushing the hair from her eyes and kissing her softly before sinking down onto the bed in front of her, his keen eyes watching as Remus continued to thrust.

She knew the moment their eyes met, Remus hips jerking forward. Her hands dug into the coverlet on either side of Sirius’s thighs as Remus’s grip tightened on her hips, keeping her from bucking back hard against him, setting and controlling the steady rhythm.

Sensation danced along her spine, contracting and expanding as they moved together. She stared at Sirius, hair in her eyes as she watched him, saw the sensations that were no doubt on her own face flicker across his. She fought her breath, closing her eyes in frustration as she felt her orgasm build and slip away, ebbing and flowing. Her body burned and she moaned in near desperation as she looked back at Remus, all pretense gone. “Professor, _please_.”

“What?” He stopped, the sheer effort of doing so visibly costing him.

Hermione’s body tightened and she licked the perspiration from her upper lip. “Harder, please.” She begged, the edge of her orgasm in her voice. “I swear I won’t break.”

Her heart raced as Remus growled and grabbed her again, harder and tighter as he began thrusting, driving into her with everything he’d held back. He bent forward, shifting their positions, thrusting deeper. He bit lightly at her neck and shoulders, finally settling at the hollow of her neck, licking away the sweat of their labors. Hermione rocked with him, repeating his name brokenly with every gasping breath until speech fell away from her as she shuddered and cried out, her body convulsing and taking him deeper still.

Sound radiated along her nerves as Remus growled again, burying himself in her heat as he came, his hand leaving her hip to reach out and grasp Sirius’s extended hand, fingers twining together as he spent himself inside her.

Hermione let her body slump forward, resting on Sirius as Remus collapsed on top of her. She watched their hands untangle, closing her eyes as Sirius let his fingers trail over their sweat-stained, sated skin as Remus pressed lazy kisses against her hair and shoulders. She moaned softly, discontent as Remus moved off of her, the sound growing louder as Sirius eased her between them, but then fading quickly as they moved down her body, mouths and tongues tasting her flesh as their fingers tangled again inside her.

She ground down against the mattress, easing herself onto her knees just enough to allow them greater access to her, her soft pleas buried in the sheets as she writhed at the end of their skilled fingers and tongues, their flickering kisses meeting over her wet flesh then pressing into her before finding each other again. She begged them quietly, barely able to vocalize her desire as they teased her to another orgasm, reluctantly pulling away as she shuddered to completion.

She lay there, unmoving as they stretched out beside her, hands entwined on her back as the excitement and adrenaline left them and they all fell into a satisfied sleep.

**

“I have a question,” Sirius whispered in her ear, laughing softly as she shivered in response, turning just enough that her breasts were against his chest.

“What’s that?”

“Well, you’ve had this thing for Remus forever.”

“That’s not a question.”

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

“I mean, did you fancy me? At all?”

Hermione smiled and rested her head on her hand, looking down at Sirius as he gazed at the curve of her breast that was now directly in his line of sight. “Well, you have to admit, when I first met you, you were a bit…”

“Scruffy?”

She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him gently. “Insane.”

“Oh.” He half-gasped and half-sighed. “Ah.”

“And it really didn’t get better at Grimmauld Place.”

“Mmm,” Sirius bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth, massaging it gently. Hermione closed her eyes and made a soft sound of pleasure, the quiet noise encouraging him to suck harder.

“You were…much…oh.” Hermione blinked hard as he nipped the sensitive skin, his hand slipping between her thighs at the same time. “Better after you were dead.”

“I was only mostly dead.” He moved over her as she slipped onto her back, releasing him as her body pressed against Remus’s, her legs parted for his fingers. “It’s amazing the difference it makes. Gives you a much better appreciation of life.” He removed his fingers from inside her, ignoring her soft protest as he lifted them to his lips and sucked them before pressing them to her lips. “And the finer things in it.”

“You were more at peace.” Hermione continued, lapping at his fingers hungrily before taking them in her mouth, only freeing them as he tugged gently. “Calmer.”

“Calmer?” Sirius growled low as he thrust his fingers back inside her, moving them hard and fast, provoking a shuddering gasp from her. “You mean I’ve lost my manic edge?”

“I…”

“Because if you say something like that, love, you’re liable to insult me and I might just have to prove you wrong.”

“Definitely…lost your edge.”

Sirius grinned, his eyes glinting with a hint of madness. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He pulled back and let his smile spread slowly as he gripped her under the arms and set her down against the pillows. “Really,” he grabbed her knees and spread them further, moving in on her, “really,” his cock pressed hard to the warm wetness of her, just the tip piercing her flesh, “hoping.”

Her response was lost as he pushed inside her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth with the same hungry ferocity. Her hands fisted in the pillowcase, the sharp spines of the feathers digging into her palms as his body met hers again and again, his pace slowing as he heard her voice hitch.

“No, no, love.” He bit her lower lip then licked it. “Not quite yet. Wouldn’t want to spoil the fun so soon.”

“No,” she agreed, trying very hard to relax as he bent his head to suck on the nipple he’d neglected earlier. “Wouldn’t want that.” She turned her head slightly and caught Remus’s gaze, her smile as hazy with desire as her eyes. “About time you woke up.”

Remus rose up and kissed her, the rough rasp of Sirius’s hair against his bare chest as he sucked warmly on her tongue. He pulled away slowly, somewhat reluctantly until his eyes lit on the expanse of Sirius’s back. Hermione watched through her lashes as his hands and mouth moved over the stretch of olive skin, fingers working their way over muscle and bone. Sirius broke away from her nipple as he gasped, his thrusts suddenly growing steadier, harder again.

Hermione moaned, refusing to close her eyes as Remus pressed his hand to Sirius’s back and held him down against her, letting Hermione watch him smooth the lubrication onto his cock. She panted harshly, Sirius’s rhythm set by the firm pressure of Remus’s hand. “Sirius,” he whispered.

Sirius stopped, the sudden shock of stillness forcing an animalistic growl from her throat. She managed to laugh with the both of them despite the elusiveness of her orgasm. Sirius’s body shivered above her, his eyes as black as his hair as he smiled his intentions, shifting his position. He spread his legs, spread hers then thrust inside her slowly, his voice breaking as he quietly asked Remus to slide inside him. “Yeah,” he breathed on her skin as Remus penetrated him, pushing further into her, “just like that.”

Hermione echoed him as Remus moved and Sirius responded in kind, thrusting hard and fast inside her. Her legs moved of their own volition, wrapping around Sirius and Remus; her heels digging into Remus’s thighs as she thrust up against Sirius. Remus set the rhythm, driving into Sirius, sending him further inside her. She arched with every thrust, wanting him deeper still.

She watched Remus watch her over Sirius’s shoulders, focusing on her breasts until he lowered his mouth to Sirius’s skin. Sirius was panting harshly, raining endearments and pleas on her skin as he licked and sucked it, mimicking Remus’s gestures as his arms shook from the effort of holding them above her.

He licked her nipple then bit it sharply, his mouth opening as he cried out, hips jerking as he came. He lowered himself onto her, his elbows allowing her hand to slide between them, rubbing his damp skin as she teased her clit, surrendering to his swollen kisses until her body bowed beneath his, coming off the mattress as her orgasm washed over her.

“God, Sirius.” He kissed her in earnest then, swallowing her words with a rough kiss, his body firmly against hers as Remus’s arms stretched out, braced on Sirius’s biceps as he thrust down one final time, all three of them shuddering with the force of his climax.

He eased away from Sirius and gave Hermione an exhausted smile, kissing Sirius one last time before they drifted to sleep once again.

**

The next time they awoke, Sirius dragged them both to the shower, then Remus suggested food, which led to a very heated encounter involving a counter, the table and a pint of ice cream. They’d stumbled in from the terrace, laughing and flushed from more than just exertion, collapsing in the living room. Remus had discussed another well-deserved nap, his suggestion cut off easily as Hermione had slid to the floor and wrapped her mouth around his cock. He’d stilled and brushed the hair out of her eyes, watching her as she pulled back.

“We could sleep,” she acquiesced, her tongue darting out to lick the head of his cock once more. “But why?”

“Ms. Granger does have a valid point, Professor.” Remus looked up as Hermione looked over her shoulder, both of them caught by the sight of Sirius sitting across from them, legs sprawled, his hands slowly stroking his cock. “I want to watch her, Remus.”

“By all means,” Remus agreed breathlessly as he let his body relax against the sofa. “I bow to superior logic.”

“Call it what you will,” Hermione shrugged, moving forward on her hands and knees. “I bow before it.”

Remus didn’t answer as her mouth closed over him, no doubt watching Sirius across the room. His hands tangled in her hair, the wild mass in messy disarray as he stroked the silky strands. The gentle fingers tightened and Hermione groaned around him, the sound sharpening as Sirius’s cock pressed against her, sliding easily into her wetness.

“Oh,” she gasped around Remus as Sirius began thrusting, impaling her with rough, rapid strokes. “My.”

Remus tightened his hand on her hair and slumped back further, his hips arching up to meet her mouth. Her body ached with tightness, muscles wrapped around Sirius and Remus both, rocking back and forth between them. Her orgasm threatened, her breath caught in her chest, her breasts hard and tight. Her hands tangled in the carpet, fisting in the thin weave as she pressed her tongue hard to the underside of Remus’s cock. He groaned then yelped, jerking away from her.

She opened her eyes as Sirius stopped moving, her disapproval written on her face as she glared at him then at Hedwig. Sirius disentangled from her, slumping onto an ottoman, his erection still evident as Hermione sank back onto her heels and took the letter from the owl, earning a peck from the hard beak.

She opened it as Remus left the room for the kitchen. A quick glance at Sirius and she sighed, accepting the white, button-down shirt that he offered her. She put it on, leaving it unbuttoned as she sat on the sofa, her hand on his thigh as he sat beside her, reading over her shoulder.

Remus walked in and she waved the parchment. “Harry and Ron’ll be back tomorrow.”

“It’s nice that they owled,” Remus noted as he offered Hedwig some crackers. “Ron Flooing in would have been…uncomfortable.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, his hand edging higher on Hermione’s thigh, his smile broadening as Remus noticed. “Trust you to come up with the understatement of the year, Moony.”

“It serves them right.” She reminded them both. “Running off to America and leaving me here.”

“Then we wouldn’t have had this time together,” Remus reminded her with a lingering kiss.

“True. It’s funny how you never see the sights until you’ve someone to show them to.” She glanced sideways at Sirius as Remus pulled back, kneeling at their feet. “They won’t be here until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Well,” Sirius eased her into his lap, his cock hard against her arse, “we’d best make the most of the time we have left.”

**

It was nearly noon by the time Remus and Sirius finished drying her off, the act itself nearly leading to another session sprawled across the bed. As it was, she sat at the kitchen table doing her best not to squirm from memory of the suggestions they’d whispered to her as they’d taken turns licking water from various places, assuring her they were only doing their best to make sure she was completely clean.

She clutched her hands around her mug of tea as Ron and Harry Flooed in, looking tanned and relaxed and frustratingly sated. Ron smiled at her, his eyes promising. “We missed you. Did you miss us?”

She looked down at her hands, forcing them to relax. Crossing her legs to hold the heat between them, she managed to smile. “A bit at first. But Sirius and Remus kept me busy.”

Sirius coughed, covering his mouth with his hand as she shot him a look, noticing Remus was avoiding glancing in Sirius’s direction.

Ron sank into the chair opposite her as Harry pulled himself up on the counter. “I hope she didn’t keep you blokes up too late or anything.”

“Oh, she kept us up, all right.” He smiled as Hermione and Remus both kicked him, making sure to let his gaze linger on Hermione’s lips. “We had a grand time.” She blushed and got to her feet, pressing a gentle kiss to Sirius’s forehead, whispering revenge before she moved over to kiss Remus’s cheek.

“Thank you for spending time with me. This weekend, in particular, was…” her voice dropped and her flush heightened, “incredibly pleasurable.”

“Please, do come any time.” Remus nodded. “We enjoyed having you. Must do it again sometime soon.” Sirius snickered and Remus gave him a glare.

Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled glances as they both got to their feet and made their way to the fireplace. “Er…right. Well, good to see you two. Thanks again.”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded as she followed them, grinning and winking in their direction. “Really, thank you.”

Their flat was dark and cold as she stepped into it, obviously neglected while they’d all been away. Ron turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. “What was all that about, eh?”

“Nothing, Ron.” She moved up to him, pressing warmly against him as she reached back and caught Harry’s hand, pulling him into their circle. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I am a bit tired,” Harry grinned. “Jet lag.”

“What?” Ron asked.

“We’ll explain later,” Hermione assured him as she led them both by the hand to the bedroom, her eyes offering to do much more than that. “Much, much later.”


End file.
